


With You, I'm in Paradise

by DefCYJ



Category: GOT7
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefCYJ/pseuds/DefCYJ
Summary: Jinyoung and Jaebeom celebrate their honeymoon on a wonderful Island.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	With You, I'm in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveGot7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGot7/gifts).



> Happy Birthday my dear Ibolya,💚
> 
> Surprise hehe...Maybe you already guessed it after all my questions but it's not what I wanted to write in the first place so. It feels so strange to post something without telling you first but it's your special day so I hope you don't mind.
> 
> I'm sorry that it's just such a short one but I still hope you like it. I think you know where this is coming from 🙈
> 
> Thank you for your wonderful friendship and our lovely conversations 🥰, I'm forever grateful to have you in my life.
> 
> I wish you all the best.💕  
> Love youuu and feel hugged 💕

It was a chilly summer evening as Jinyoung walked through the sun-warmed sand at the beach near their hotel. He pulled the light jacket tighter around him, snuggling into the cozy fabric. Not because it was cold or windy, It was more out of a reflex whenever he walked without a certain thought in mind.

He checked his phone, smiling as he saw the new lockscreen of him and his freshly married husband with palm trees in the background and coconuts in their hands, smiling brightly and faces beaming with happiness. It was made on their honeymoon vacation, which they were currently on. Jaebeom and he went to a wonderful island in the middle of the pacific ocean to celebrate their bond. It was a wonderful place. Huge palm trees, white sand, turquoise water, a beautiful sky with just a few little clouds on the bright blue horizon and them together as a married couple. He couldn't ask for more to be happy.

He smiled as he remembered their wedding day. It was just a small celebration, around fifty people but everyone who was close to them was there with them to celebrate. That's all they had needed. Fortunately, they were feeling the same about how they would spend their special day. Both didn't want a huge celebration, just their beloved family and the closest friends which was easy, since they shared the same circle of friends since high school.

Jinyoung's heart fluttered by the thought of their special day. Jaebeom had looked so good. He always did. But the way he had looked at him with so much love and affection as he walked down the aisle was a picture that would never leave his mind. He had to swallow the tight feeling in his throat down. It still felt so fresh like it was yesterday. He could remember the moment so clearly, memories flashing in front of his eyes while he walked through the sand that tickled under his feet. Jaebeom's surprised look, that faded into such a soft and warm expression as he first laid his eyes on Jinyoung in his light gray wedding suit just made him love the other even more, if that was possible.

He always knew that Jaebeom was the one for him, the one he would grow old with and with whom he would lay side by side after they had left this world. But at this moment he knew for sure, that their love would last forever and maybe further.

He sighed, happily, a smile on his lips as he brushed away the little tear that was brimming in his eyes. He looked up into the sky and breathed in and out to calm himself down. He had always been the tough one when Jaebeom was the softy in their relationship but the day they made their vows would always make him emotional, no matter what.

His gaze landed on the one he was looking for. His steps became faster and he smiled about his childish behavior to run to his beloved one as fast as he could. 'You will have him for the rest of your life, calm down, ' he told himself and shook his head slightly as his steps slowed down.

"Hey…" he said as he finally sat down next to his wonderful loving husband.

"Hey, my Love" Jaebeom replied and looked at him with love written all over his face before he placed his head on Jinyoung's shoulder.

Their gaze was headed to the sea. Slow and gentle waves found their way on the beach, the spume sparkled in the setting sun and Jinyoung closed his eyes by the calming sound.

"I never want to leave this place,” Jaebeom mumbled and intertwined their hands before he placed a gentle kiss on the back of Jinyoung's hand, making his heart beat even faster in his chest.

Jinyoung squeezed his lover's hand lovingly, his thumb brushed gently over the soft skin of Jaebeom’s small hands as he watched birds flying across the sky. They sat like this for a while. With Jaebeom everything was just so enjoyable, even if they just sat there without talking. Jaebeom could see right through him anyways. He just needed a gaze, a look or a word to know what the younger was thinking and feeling.

Sometimes it still felt strange to be so easy to read, naked and bare under his lover's eyes, even from the beginning when they had just started dating. But he grew to appreciate it. It helped him a lot to speak about things that bothered him, when he rather wanted to hide his feelings and sulk than talk about it in the past.

"I got us some snacks," Jinyoung said after some time and gave a small kiss on Jaebeom's forehead. Jaebeom's shampoo found a way into his nose as his soft hair tickled against his skin. A smile lingered on his lips by the lovely scent. His little strawberry. His beloved little strawberry.

Jinyoung gave him a last loving kiss on his scalp before he opened his bag and got out the prepared food for them. Unfortunately it wasn't easy to get korean snacks like kimbap on the island but sandwiches were a good alternative for their time on the beach as well, especially since the old lady from the hotel kitchen made them extra spicy just for them.

The younger couldn't take his eyes off his husband. The way he munched his food was just so cute and adorable. When his cheeks were stuffed like a little hamster and his eyes sparkling with happiness whenever his taste buds felt something pleasing. He wanted to poke the stuffed cheeks so much but decided for a kiss instead, brushing the little crumbs on his chin with his lips away afterwards.

They ate in silence while they watched the sun go down slowly. Red, orange and pink stripes of clouds were glowing on the horizon as the celestial star kissed the ocean before the colors faded into a deep dark blue, leaving the sky sparkling with stars as the sun was completely gone.

A fresh breeze made him shiver slightly, goosebumps spreading on his body as he scooted closer to his lover. "Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?" Jaebeom asked with a gentle voice and cupped his cheek with his soft and warm hand, caressing over Jinyoung's skin with his thumb.

"Like this I'm fine, but thank you my love" he said and sighed happily by his man's concerns. He felt a shift and looked up into the warm eyes of his beloved one. A smile grew on his lips as Jaebeom wrapped his limbs around him from behind, holding him in a tight and warm embrace. "Better?" he mumbled into his tousled hair, voice filled with tenderness as he leaned his chin on Jinyoung's shoulder.

Jinyoung turned his head back, slowly leaning in for another gentle kiss, his heart beating faster as he felt the growing smile on Jaebeom's lips. He was just so blessed to have someone like Jaebeom by his side, even after all these years they've been together it felt like they just started to date. Jaebeom showed him how it feels to be loved, how it feels to be cared for and how it feels to live his life fully and happily. Of course his family had a special place in his heart but Jaebeom's infinite love and warm presence made him the most important person in Jinyoung's life.

They were like yin and yang. Jaebeom gave him strength when he needed it and Jinyoung never hesitated to give everything he had back. They completed each other without restricting each other. He never felt like he couldn't breath under Jaebeom's love, it was just the perfect amount of being close but giving space. Jaebeom was everything he could've asked for, even if he never really knew what he was looking before but the elder was the answer to all his questions.

Their arms rested on Jinyoung's knees, their fingers tangled while the moon was shining on their golden wedding rings. His heart felt heavy by the thought of leaving this place. To leave their little paradise but he knew, whenever he was with Jaebeom, whenever Jaebeom was by his side and held him in his arms he would be in paradise no matter where they were.

"You are my paradise Jaebeom." He whispered, a little tear running down his cheek as he felt the gentle squeeze and the warm body pressing against his.

"And you are mine, Jinyoung. I will love you forever and always."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always happy about helpful criticism or a nice comment.
> 
> anyway thank you for reading 🌼


End file.
